One Last Wish
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Tara is brought back to life. All credit for this story goes to one of Joss Whedon's ideas that he stated at a Wizard Con in 2004. Details inside! Willow/Tara ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ!


**Okay, so this story is a Joss Whedon original. Joss said at a Buffy convention once that he had this idea to be put to use in Season 7, where Tara would be brought back to life. the episode would have centered around Buffy being given one wish that could be anything she wanted, no exceptions. It would deal with Buffy choosing what to use her wish on, like making Angel human or something. This is my story about Joss's brilliant idea and it picks up right at the part he was talking about at the convention. I did sort of change it from what he said, but I thought it worked better for the plot. Hope you like it!!**

One Last Wish

**Willow's POV**

I was in my room at Buffy's house. It was the room that Tara and I once shared. I tried my hardest not to start crying as I remembered Tara. I quickly picked up one of my spellbooks, trying to get my mind off of her. _I wonder what Buffy will use her wish for. _I thought. _I hope she doesn't blow it on something stupid. _

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I got up off my bed, a little startled, and pulled open the door. Buffy was standing in the doorway, looking happier then I'd seen her in a while.

"Hey Will!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Buffy." I replied, smiling a tiny smile. "What's up?"

"Look at my new shoes!" She squealed, "Gorgeous right?"

I looked down at the shoes on her feet and saw that she had on brand new, sparkly, red wedges.

"They're nice." I said, suspiciously, "Oh God, Buff, did you use your one wish on those shoes?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "No of course not, silly! How stupid do you think I am? I used my wish on something much better." She looked at something behind me and I turned to see the most wonderful person on Earth standing by my bed; Tara.

Her face was glowing as she looked at me and I ran forward at once to hug her. She held me close, stroking my hair as I started to cry. I noticed that she was wearing the same blue shirt and jeans from the day she had been shot. I hugged her close to me, trying to make this moment last. And then, Tara broke the silence.

"I've missed you." She said in my ear, softly. "It feels like it's been a century since I've seen you."

I started to sob as we broke apart and I looked at her beautiful, familiar face.

"I know." I choked out, "Y-you have n-no idea what it's b-been like here without you T-Tara. I felt empty with you gone. Like I'd been split down the middle and half of me was missing." I looked down at the floor.

She put her hand to my cheek and wiped some of my tears away. "I'm sorry."

"But now that you're back it's better- what's wrong?" I asked, worry was creasing Tara's face. "What is it, honey?"

"It's just... I can't stay. I'm... I'm not really- real. I'm just here to say goodbye to you, properly. To talk to you. _That's_ what Buffy wished for." Tara explained, "I wish I could stay longer, I really do."

I started to cry again and she kissed my forehead gently. "But-But why didn't Buffy wish to bring you back to life?" I asked, confused and sobbing, "I want you to stay here with me.

Her face was sad and her eyes brimmed with tears, "It doesn't work that way. Once you die, your spirit is free... You can't change that by making a wish."

I shook my head, a tear running down my cheek, "B-But, when Buffy d-died, we brought her back. You w-were there! I can bring you back t-too, I know I-!"

"Stop, please." She murmered softly to me, "This is different from when you resurrected her. She sacrificed herself for a good cause. I was just shot, I didn't choose to be shot, it just happened. Buffy _chose_ to jump into that portal. She _knew _she would die. I just died by way of a freak accident. You can't resurrect me, or bring me back."

I put my forehead to hers, breathing in deep breaths to keep from choking, "How much time do I g-get with you?"

She hung her head, "I only have a few more minutes, Will. I wish I could forever."

I gathered up all my courage and told her something I'd been wanting to tell her. I swallowed the tears, "I'm sorry about your death. I'm sorry that I c-couldn't save you or h-help you. It kills me that I couldn't br-bring you back... But I tried, T-Tara! I tried so hard-"

She quieted me, "It wasn't your fault. Sweetie, shhh..." She whispered, as my sobs grew louder, "Sometimes... well, all the time- I dream about what it would be like to be alive again. To be with you... But I know it won't happen. I lived my life to the fullest. And I'm complete. Besides," She said, kissing me gently, "I'll see you again someday. I know it."

I sniffed, she wiped a tear from my cheek with her thumb. "You're right." I agreed, "But I miss you so much. And sometimes it feels like I'm suffocating without you here... And it hurts... It hurts me, Tara, more then I can understand. I love you."

She smiled, her gorgeous face was glowing even brighter now. "I love you too."

I grinned a little bit, and then we were both startled by the sound of the door opening. I jumped and saw that Dawn was walking into my room, a Math book in her hands. She wasn't looking at me, her face was buried in the book, looking at a problem.

"Willow, can you help me with my homework?" She asked, finally looking up at me, "I need help with-"

But she stopped, for she had seen Tara standing behind me. Her face lit up, and her mouth fell open in delight. She looked from me to Tara, her smile almost bigger then her face, trying to find words to express her happiness.

"But-But-how-and you're-here-and-how-what-who-when-AHHH!" She cried, running forward to hug Tara tightly. "Oh my GOD! How did this happen? When did this happen? Have you guys kissed yet? Tell me EVERYTHING!"

We giggled at Dawn's jubiliation and sat down on the bed with her. Tara was grinning from ear to ear now as she explained the situation to her. Dawn nodded in understanding and stood up, picking up her Math book.

"Well, I'll just-um- go... do my homework now. Leaving you two alone to do WHATEVER you want to do. I'll turn up my headphones really loud. Have fun! Bye Tara." Dawn hugged her again, and grinned at us. Getting up, she ran to the doorway, before turning around one more time. "EEEEEP!" She squealed, smiling widely. Then, she closed the door and we were alone again.

"I missed her too." Tara said fondly. Then she stood up and walked to the open window, pulling back the curtains and staring out at the setting sun. As she watched the colors in the sky, her face grew sad again. "It's time."

I walked to where she stood, grasping her hand in mine, "Time for what?"

She looked up at me, a single tear falling down her face. "Time for me to go."

I looked at her for a moment longer and shook my head. "No-no you can't leave yet! I'm not ready to lose you again!" I choked back my tears, fighting to stay strong. "I can't do it again, Tara!"

She put one hand to my cheek, "I know, Will. I don't want to do it either. God, I don't want to leave. I'm so s-sorry. But this is how it is, the way it's meant to be. We'll be together again soon. I promise. I'll never leave you. _Never._"

I tried to nod, and she kissed me again. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I'll miss you so m-much." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie." She said, taking a step back from me, towards the window, our hands still twined together. "I love you."

I sobbed even harder, barely able to breathe, "I l-love you t-too. Don't forget me. P-Please."

She smiled. "I could never." And then she was gone, her hand no longer grasping mine. I stood there for a second and then, thought I don't know why, I smiled. Like she said, we'd be together again someday.

**This is what it said about Joss's idea on Wikipedia:**

**"According to Whedon, the episode would have centered around Buffy being granted one 'life -altering' wish. Buffy would have spent the entire episode trying to decide what to do with the wish (including, possibly, restoring Angel's humanity.) The episode would have ended with Buffy telling Willow how she'd just gotten a great new pair of shoes, and when Willow asked her if she had used up her wish on shows, Buffy would have said, "No, silly!" and stepped aside to reveal Tara." **

**I did change the dialouge some though.**


End file.
